Lily,amigas y merodeadores, la historia
by Yimy Kes
Summary: epoca de los merodeadores.por diversas circunstancias,lily y sus amigas se veran obligadas a relacionarse con los merodeadores.puede salir algo bueno de todo esto?soy mala para los resumenes, XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: este es mi segundo fic. Llevo varios meses barajando la idea de hacer un fic de los merodeadores, pero se no se me ocurría una buena manera de empezar. Entonces, un día estaba desayunando y pienso: "¿Y si empiezo por su primer día en Hogwarts y luego hago un avance en el tiempo?" Y aquí está el resultado. Espero que os guste . **

Lily Evans, de once años, apenas podía crecer lo que le estaba pasando. Iba a ir a su nuevo colegio, que por cierto era un colegio de magia, tenía que estar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, que según sabía ella no existía, y ni siquiera tenía a sus padres para acompañarla porque la histérica de su hermana menor, Petunia, se había torcido el tobillo, así que se habían despedido de ella en la entrada de la estación. Con decisión, se paró delante del andén nueve y tres cuartos. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Quita de en medio-le espetó un chico de pelo grasiento empujándola y atravesando la barrera. Lily se quedó petrificada. ¿Cómo lo había echo?

-Que maleducado hay que ser para tratar así a una delicada señorita-gruñó otro chico detrás de ella. Iba acompañado de sus padres. Tenía el pelo negro muy revuelto, los ojos castaños y gafas redondas.

-Que pomposo hay que ser para decir delicada señorita. ¿Quieres que vomite tan temprano, Jefe?-preguntó una chica. Tenía el pelo negro azulado liso, recogido en dos coletas bajas y largo hasta las caderas, los rasgos afilados, los ojos azul zafiro, la piel pálida y estaba muy delgada-. Di mejor que Elizabeth es miss simpatía comparado con ese tío que ni siquiera conoce la palabra "shampoo".

Luego atravesó la barrera con naturalidad. La siguieron un chico rubio algo mayor que ella que le sonrió tímidamente, una castaña que la miró con desprecio y un pelirrojo que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?-preguntó Lily. El pelinegro la miró detenidamente.

-Una de las hermana de Heather, la chica del pelo largo. Va a Durstrang-al ver que Lily lo miraba sin comprender añadió-. Uno de los tres colegios de magia más importantes de Europa. ¿Hija de muggles, cierto?

-¿Hija de qué?

-Gente no mágica. James Potter, encantado.

-Lily…

-¡Jamsie!-chilló un chico justo antes de abalanzarse sobre James. Tenía el pelo y los ojos de un negro profundo y era muy atractivo.

-¡Siriusín!-chilló James abrazándolo.

Una mujer algo mayor fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. Lily prefirió ignorarlos y hacer lo que habían hecho los demás, atravesar la barrera. En cuanto lo hizo se encontró en un andén abarrotado de gente, y justo delante un tren escarlata.

-¡Vaaaaya!

Pasó lentamente entre la gente. Se fijó en un chico de pelo castaño que estaba lleno de heridas y un chico de ojos llorosos y aire asustadizo. Una chica rubia, con el pelo lacio y largo hasta media espalda, piel clara, alta, de cara alargada y ojos castaños de su misma edad trataba inútilmente de arrastras ella sola dos enormes baúles. Lily decidió ir a lo suyo y subirse al tren. Fue directa al último compartimiento, que supuso, estaba vacío. En él se encontró a una chica con el pelo cobrizo, capeado y largo hasta algo por debajo de los hombros, piel morena y ojos grises, algo más alta que Lily. Leía un libro tranquilamente. Sherlock Holmes.

-Hola. ¿Eres hija de muggles?-preguntó Lily.

-No. Mi madre es bruja-respondió secamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Me acabo de enterar que te estoy bloqueando el paso.

-Solo lo pregunté por educación.

-Y solo ha servido para gastar saliva. ¿Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar a vivir en la puerta?

-Me llamo Lily Evans, por si te interesa.

-No me interesa.

-¿Y tu nombre es…?

-Rachel Haliwell.

Lily se sentó en el asiento más cercano a la ventana.

-Disculpad las molestias-saludó la chica que Lily se había encontrado en la barrera. Parecía muy contenta por algo.

-¿Es obligatorio?-preguntó Rachel.

-Sí. ¿Por casualidad habéis visto a dos idiotas con el pelo negro dando la nota por alguna parte? ¡Anda, pero si tú eres la pelirroja de la barrera! ¿Has visto al tío de las gafas? ¡Por cierto, soy Heather Jasper!

-Lily Evans. Y ella es Rachel Haliwell. No, la última vez que los vi fue en la barrera.

-Una pena. Bah, ya lo buscaré más tarde.

Y sin más se sentó al lado de Lily.

-Casi prefiero a miss educación-farfulló Rachel enfadada.

En ese momento entró la rubia. Sudaba a chorros.

-Vaya, ¿te mudas?-preguntó Heather al ver los dos baúles.

-¿Con tan poco equipaje? Tú estás mal-replicó-. Por cierto, soy Peige Morgan.

-¿Alguien te lo ha preguntado?-preguntó Rachel.

Justo en ese momento se oyó un estrépito en el pasillo.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó Heather.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Lily.

-Seguro que alguien ha usado una bomba de detonación. Solo sirven para cuasar el pánico-explicó Peige. En ese momento James y Sirius irrumpieron en el compartimiento.

-¡Hola! ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?

-No-dijo Rachel en tono cortante. Pero James ya se había sentado al lado de Lily y Sirius estaba sentado junto a la ventana.

-¿Sherlock qué?-preguntó Heather mirando el libro de Rachel.

-Si no sabes leer, no me molestes-le espetó Rachel.

-Es un libro muggle de detectives-explicó Lily.

-Ah-dijo distraídamente Heather.

Entonces llegó el chico de las heridas.

-Ehhhh…

-¡Si preguntas si puedes pasar vas a acabar dentro un tintero y sin reducirte de tamaño!-gritó Rachel.

-Traducción: pasa, no te cortes-dijo alegremente Heather.

-De acuerdo. Soy Remus Lupin.

-¿Pero es que vosotros sentís la imperiosa necesidad de revelarle vuestro nombre hasta a el pomo de la puerta? ¿No sabéis lo que es la protección de datos?

-No, ¿qué es?-preguntó el chico de los ojos llorosos apareciendo de repente-. Ah, y yo soy Petter…

¡Pum! Petter perdió el conocimiento por culpa del libro de historia de la magia de Rachel y la puntería y la fuerza de esta.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Se ha callado!

-Pobre chico. Parece incapaz de matar a una mosca-comentó Peige.

-A mi casi me mata. De la histeria. Parecéis clones, todos con la inminente necesidad de presentarse a si mismo, como si a alguien le importase vuestro nombre.

-¿Parecemos clones?-refunfuñó Sirius.

-En mi opinión parecemos un gafotas con cuernos, un perro, una rata, un cervatillo asustado, un demonio, una tía pija y cursi que da miedo, una pelirroja tímida y…

-Una chalada rarita-dijo James interrumpiendo a Heather (que había hablado de James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Rachel, Peige y Lily respectivamente)- ¿Por qué soy un gafotas con cuernos?

-¿Tú te has mirado en el espejo? Con el pelo que tienes…

-¡Vosotros!-gritó el pelirrojo que se habían encontrado en la barrera. Parecía a punto de matar a alguien-. ¿Fuisteis los que lanzasteis la bomba de detonación?

-No, fue mi perro-respondió Heather señalando a un cachorrito de no más de dos meses que estaba dentro de una cesta completamente dormido.

-Contigo hablo después-le espetó el chico-. De tus amistades.

-¿Ah, es que tiene que pedir permiso para tener amigos además de presentarte un expediente completo de ellos? Siendo así, no me extraña la manía que tienen todos de decir hasta el grupo sanguíneo a todo el que se encuentran-dijo Rachel mirándolo despectivamente.

-¡Y tú que sabrás!

-Nada, por eso pregunto. ¿O es que acaso tu lo haces para informar de tus amplios conocimientos?

Todos rieron (salvo Petter, que seguía K.O. Pero… ¿acaso a alguien le preocupa?). El chico se fue hecho una fiera. Había olvidado por completo el motivo de su visita.

-¿Bueno, quién era ese?-preguntó Rachel. Salvo Remus y Petter todo se abalanzaron sobre ella. Lily le puso la mano en la frente, James le midió las pulsaciones, Heather empezó a abanicarla con el libro y Sirius empezó a interrogarla sobre si tenía alguna alergia, había comido algo extraño esa mañana, etc-. ¡Idos todos a la porra, cuando por fin empiezo a cogerle el gancho a eso de las presentaciones me salís con esto!

-Era Jonh Jásper, quinto curso, delegado, también conocido como mi hermano. Está en Ravenclaw-respondió Heather.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily.

-En Hogwarts hay cuatro casas, en las que te colocan según tus aptitudes. En Ravenclaw, los más inteligentes. En Griffindor, los más valientes. En Hufflepuf, los más leales. Y en Slytherin los ambiciosos a los que solo les importa su pellejo-respondió Peige. (N/A: me preguntó por qué Petter quedó en Griffindor)-. Normalmente los familiares suelen quedar en la misma casa.

Sirius gruñó. Heather sonrió con picardía.

-Tengo diez hermanos. Tres en Bouxbatons, tres en Durmstrang y sin contarme a mi tres en Hogwarts. Y cada uno ha estado en una casa diferente. Solo queda Griffindor.

Lily miró a Sirius. Este entendió lo que la intrigaba.

-Toda mi familia está en Slytherin. Pero la verdad es que me gustaría ver la cara de mi madre si quedo en Griffindor. Seguro que dice que soy la deshonra de la familia-dijo volviendo a sonreír-. Tratándose mi familia, ese un halago nada desdeñable.

Peige sacó distraídamente una tableta de chocolate. Remus se la quedó mirando.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó Peige dándole la mitad sin esperar respuesta.

-Gracias. Me encanta el chocolate.

En ese momento el tren se puso en marcha.

-¿Savéis? Sería interesante quedar todos en la misma casa. Y a lo mejor el año que viene volver a viajar juntos. ¿No creéis?-preguntó Rachel.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Petter se movió en sueños. Estaban seguros de que de ahí podía surgir una interesante amistad.

Seis años después, Lily Evans llegaba a la estación de King Cross arrastrando un pesado baúl.

**Notas finales: ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Sí, no, un poco… Dejad al menos un comentario si queréis que lo continúe (en mi opinión con que una persona lo lea ya merece la pena escribir) Bueno, ¡hasta pronto!**


	2. expreso hogwarts,lily and friends

**Notas: sí, lo sé, soy como la canción de "vuelve, a casa, vuelve, en navidad". Justificación: falta de inspiración y tener vida privada, o sea, nada que justifique el hecho de estar más de un mes sin actualizar. ¡Lo siento! Y encima es más bien un cap de relleno para saber un poco más sobre las chicas T.T.**

Lily llegaba arrastrando un pesado baúl y una jaula con una lechuza escarlata. Ese año (para variar) tampoco la acompañaban sus padre (Petunia estaba enferma y con vómitos). Pero la verdad es que ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Nada más llegar distinguió a Rachel, apoyada en un lado de la barrera leyendo un libro. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo, era más alta y mucho más guapa, pero de resto, no había cambiado nada. Al mes de entrar en Hogwarts ya se había convertido en miembro honorífico de la cuarta clase. En la primera estaban los jugadores de quiddicht y los más populares, en la segunda los amigos, novios, etc de estos, y en la tercera el populacho (léase gente normal). Y luego estaba la cuarta clase, los marginados antisociales. Rachel, ya desde el principio había demostrado que no estaba muy puesta a caerle bien a todo el mundo. Salvo con sus amigas, parecía dispuesta a empezar una guerra con cualquiera que tropezase con ella por error. Y cuando alguien le caía mal, la relación de James y Sirius con Snape era todo amor y paz en comparación. A su lado había un gato negro.

-¡Hola!-saludó Llily alegremente. Rachel levantó la vista. Leía Romeo y Julieta.

-¡Hola!-dijo sonriendo. Y de repente puso cara de enfado.

Lily se volvió en el acto. James Potter venía hablando animadamente con Sirius Black. Lily se fijó en que este último tenía las manos vacías. Un metro por detrás de ellos, Heather arrastraba dos baúles, una lechuza y un perro dormido. Tenía los rasgos más afilados y era más guapa, pero no había cambiado demasiado, pues Lily le sacaba un palmo de altura. Llevaba una fina cuerda negra a la que había atada una cámara a modo de cinturón. Pertenecía a la primera clase, era golpeadora en el equipo de quiddicht de Griffindor y salía con un chico diferente cada dos semanas. Y era algo más chiflada y alborotadora.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludó.

-Hola-musitó Lily mirando a James, que acababa de reparar en su presencia.

-Hola, Evans-dijo James con un voz madura y que quería parecer indiferente.

-Heather…-murmuró Rachel.

Heather puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, no me he convertido en la criada de Black.

-¿Entonces qué puñetas haces con su baúl?

-Perdí una apuesta-luego miró a Sirius-. Te dejo el baúl y la lechuza en el primer vagón libre que vea.

Y sin más atravesó la barrera. Lily la siguió sin dirigirle una sola palabra a James y Rachel la imitó. Ambas subieron al tren. Heather ya estaba en el último compartimiento para cuando la encontraron.

-Sigo sin entender qué te crees que estás haciendo-le espetó Lily.

-La abogada de la serpiente ha hablado.

-¡No es lo mismo!

-Claro, porque a mi ellos no me llaman sangre sucia cada vez que me ven, ni me lanzan miradas de odio, ni su enemigo mortal es el shampoo.

-Claro, solo son unos arrogantes que se creen los reyes del universo y que tratan a los demás como si fuesen objetos.

-Protesto, su señoría.

-¡Callaos las dos, así no hay quien lea!-gritó Rachel-. Lily, deja que salga con eso si le apetece; Heather, deja a Lily ser masoquista si eso la hace feliz.

-O no, no me digas que me he perdido la parte divertida-se quejó Peige apareciendo de pronto. Tenía un murciélago en el hombro y cargaba con dos baúles. Era la más alta de las cuatro, y también pertenecía a la primera clase. Hasta la fecha había cambiado de novio cada año desde tercero. En ese momento el tren empezó a moverse, pero las chicas lo ignoraron.

-Si, entera-respondió Rachel volviendo al libro.

-Bueno, ¿qué habéis hecho durante el verano?-preguntó Peige.

-Aburrirme, soportar a Petunia, aburrirme, soportar al novio-morsa de Petunia, aburrirme, soportar la ausencia de noticias vuestras-enumeró Lily.

Peige miró a Heather, que miró por la ventana adrede.

-Heather, ¿qué hiciste tú durante el verano?-preguntó con paciencia Peige.

Heather miró disimuladamente a Lily. Esta resopló.

-Venga dilo, te lo pasaste pipa viajando por el mundo y conociendo a un montón de chicos mientras yo me aburría. Da igual, además, hace dos meses que no me dais motivos para envidiaros.

-Bueno, mi familia súper unida (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo) decidió pasar aunque sea una semana de vacaciones juntos. Pero como ni aún así somos capaces siquiera de sentarnos a comer a la misma hora, la mayoría acabaron marchándose un día después, mis padres incluidos. Solo quedé yo y el Demonio, que de todas formas se iba a Francia en cuatro días.

-¿El demonio era tu hermano burlón, problemático, experto en bromas pesadas, tétrico y algo sádico, del que consideras innecesario decir su nombre?-preguntó Lily.

-Sí. Bueno, no fue para tanto, salíamos de excursión, íbamos al pueblo y esas cosas con el jefe.

-Ya, tu vecino Potter no podía quedar excluido de esta historia.

-No. Total, que a los cuatro días el demonio se fue, y un día después, Black decidió abandonar a su familia y quedarse con el jefe. Nos fuimos un par de semanas a Egipto, otro par a Transilvania y pasamos el resto de las vacaciones en casa.

-¿Y?

-No salí con nadie. No conocí a nadie interesante.

Llily la miró impresionada. Heather no se inmutó.

-Te toca, Peige-comentó Rachel sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Bueno, como sabréis, me fui a París. Es una ciudad espectacular, o al menos eso he oído, no me fijé. ¡He conocido al chico ideal!

A Rachel se le cayó el libro, Lily abrió los ojos como platos y Heather se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Lily suspiró.

-Es increíble, ya ni siquiera me da envidia que alguna tenga novia. Hace tanto tiempo que Potter manda a mis pretendientes a la enfermería…

-Mira el lado positivo, al menos tienes a Rachel para que te acompañe a vestir santos-la animó Peige.

-No es lo mismo, ella lo hace porque le apetece.

-Ejem, ejem… tal vez sea un mal momento… pero tengo novio-dijo atropelladamente Rachel. Peige dio un gritito de sorpresa, a Lily casi le da algo y Heather no se inmutó.

-Bueno, empieza tú Peige-dijo simplemente.

-Bien, iba distraída y choqué contra él a la semana de llegar a Francia. ¡Tendríais que verlo! Es un palmo más alto que yo, rubio platino, ojos azul cristalino, rasgos afilados, piel pálida y siempre tiene en la cara una sonrisa, que es una mezcla entre melancólica y burlona. Es alegre, tiene sentido del humor, sin ser un payaso, sabe escuchar, pero también habla de casi cualquier tema, sabe apreciar una buena historia de terror y contarlas, tiene buen gusto para vestir… bueno, es más bien una relación a distancia, porque estudia en Bouxbatons, pero me da igual.

-Genial, Peige encuentra a su chico ideal y yo para tener una cita tengo que conformarme con Potter-se auto compadeció Lily-¿Puedes preguntarle si tiene hermanos?

Heather palideció.

-Por favor, Rachel, cuéntanos tu historia-se apresuró a pedir.

-Bueno, le conocí en una librería muggle de Bulgaria. Es un poco más alto que yo, tiene el pelo y los ojos negros y la piel bronceada. Lo encontré en la sección de poemas. Empezamos a hablar y salimos a pasear. Es un chico de pocas palabras, pero muy tierno, dulce y detallista. Estudia en Durstrang.

-Madre mía-musitó Peige.

-Nunca te había oído decir nada tan bonito de otra persona. Sin ofender, Rach, pero para ser alguien que se traga tan cursiladas, poemas románticos y novelas de amor a la semana, eras la persona más cortante y poco amistosa del mundo-dijo Heather.

-Me halagas-comentó Rachel cogiendo el libro.

-Una pregunta. ¿No tenéis ninguna foto?-preguntó Lily. Las tres miraron disimuladamente a Heather, que les lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

-Responded, ¿os habéis hecho una foto con ellos?-preguntó amenazadora.

-No, aún recordamos la última vez que nos sacó una foto alguien que no fuiste tú-Peige se estremeció.

-Me refería a una que ellos os hubieran dado-aclaró Lily.

Las dos negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó Heather de pronto-¡Se me había olvidado! Peige, necesito que me hagas un favor… no, un favor no es, dado que vas a hacer que te pague. Necesito que me hagas un disfraz para el 31 de octubre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Peige y Lily.

-Bueno, no se si recordaréis mis desapariciones del año pasado.

-Sí, Rachel te espió y no nos quiso decir qué averiguó-dijo Lily.

-Bueno, en realidad… estaba con el fan club de los merodeadores para apelar a Dumbledore para que hiciera un baile de Halloween este año.

-Vale, te has pasado al lado oscuro por un baile, de ti me lo espero. ¿Pero puede saberse el motivo?-preguntó Lily.

-Bueno… esas navidades… hice una apuesta con Sirius a ver quien ligaba más… ¡y ganó él! Así que, quiero ganarle en su terreno y delante de todo el colegio para vengarme.

-Vale, ¿de qué quieres el disfraz?-preguntó Peige.

-… de mosquetero. ¡No me miréis así! ¡Quiero ganarle en su terreno!-luego sacó un libro de su mochila, lo abrió por una página marcada y se los enseñó-. Aquí hay una poción. "Cambia de sexo por veinticuatro horas". Me la tomo a media noche del día antes y listo. Lily, ¿puedes hacerla?

-Bueno, podría ser divertido. No parece muy difícil, aunque hay que dejarla en reposo una semana antes de usarla. Se tardan dos días en prepararla… ¡está bien!

-¡Y yo por solo unas decenas de galeones te voy a tener el disfraz más espectacular del mundo! ¡Con accesorios incluidos!

-Adiós a mis ahorros para mi futura casa… da igual, merece la pena.

En eso llegó el carrito de las golosinas. Las chicas compraron la mitad de su contenido. Estaban comiendo mientras hablaban de trivialidades cuando Remus Lupin, enfadado y seguido por el resto de los merodeadores, entró en el vagón.

-¡Lily! ¿Se puede saber qué asuntos tan importantes te han impedido ir a la reunión de prefectos?-preguntó. Lily escupió el jugo de calabaza que se estaba bebiendo sobre el murciélago de Peige.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja a Crucio en paz!-protestó esta.

-Eso, deja al murciélago con el nombre de la maldición imperdonable de la tortura en paz. Y ya puesto, deja de escupir encima de las cosas, que ahora apesta a zumo de calabaza-le espetó Rachel.

-¡Lo siento Remus! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-Es normal Lily. Estabas demasiado ocupada discutiendo con Heather sobre eso que tiene por amigos y sobre lo masoquista que eres-la tranquilizó Rachel.

-¡Deja de decir que soy masoquista solo por hacer lo correcto!

-¡¿A qué te refieres cuando hablas de eso que tiene Heather por amigos?!-preguntó Sirius. Esta le miró como si fuera idiota.

-Bueno, no esperarás que ofenda a la gente tratándoos como si pertenecierais al grupo. Aunque así también ofendo a las cosas… gracias, no me había dado cuenta, tendré que pedirles perdón.

El flash de una cámara los interrumpió.

-Venga, seguid, que las caras que ponéis valen oro-les incitó Heather mientras sujetaba su cámara. Remus se volvió hacia Lily.

-Todo el mundo se despista de vez en cuando, lo siento, soy un exagerado.

-No es verdad, yo tendría que haber estado allí. ¿Una rana de chocolate?

Remus, llevándose dos docenas de ranas de chocolate, se fue mientras decía:

-Bueno chicos, os veré en el vagón.

-¿Evans, quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó James.

-¡No! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿A quién habré matado en otra vida?-preguntó Lily.

-Venga Lily, que seas la única que no ha tenido una cita en su vida no significa nada. Ten en cuenta que todo es culpa del jefe-la consoló Heather.

-Así se habla, maestra del tacto-dijo Rachel en tono mordaz. Lily miró a James.

-Potter, si valoras tu vida, ¡lárgate!

-Evans, no exageres. Solo es una cita de nada. Si lo haces te dejaré en paz por el resto de tu vida, te lo prometo.

-No pienso malgastar ni un segundo contigo.

-¿Y si hacemos un trato? ¿Cincuenta galeones y la libertad?-preguntó James con fanfarronería. El cerebro de Lily vivió una seria lucha: "Cincuenta galeones… no tengo nada de dinero ahorrado…" "Vamos Lily, eso es caer muy bajo. ¿Acaso vas a venderte por dinero? ¡Es Potter! ¡Ni siquiera va a cumplir su palabra!"

-No tienes que responder ahora. Tienes de plazo hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Adiós-y se fue. Colagusano le siguió y Sirius se quedó lo justo para decir:

-Peligro, recuerda, se mala, métete en líos y no vayas a ningún lugar sin un bote de shampoo.

-Black, recuerda, no hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia, no dejes que te tome fotos cualquiera que no sea yo y ten cuidado con los lobos.

Ambos levantaron el pulgar y Sirius se fue.

-¿No vayas a ningún sitio sin un bote de shampoo? Menuda idiotez-comentó Rachel.

-Es para protegerse de Quejicus. ¿Acaso no has vito en qué se transforma su boggart?

-No.

-Yo tampoco, pero no hay que tener demasiada imaginación.

Incluso Lily rió. Pasaron la tarde jugando a las cartas y charlando, hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.

**Notas finales: T.T ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quería poner el viaje en el tren de los merodeadores, pero se me hacía muy largo… si queréis que lo ponga, decidlo, si no paso directamente al capítulo de la cena. A partir de ahora actualizare más rápido, que ya no estoy tan liada. Dejad comentarios si queréis que lo continúe… ahí van las respuestas a los review:**

FrogizZ94: perdon por el retraso, me alegra que te haya gustado . Gracias por las felicitaciones.

Saiyury11: bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, más de un mes más tarde aquí está el siguien (lo siento)


	3. Expreson de Hogwarts,version merodeadore

**Nota: perdón por el retraso, esto fue más bien un despiste. Hace dos semanas que tengo listo este capítulo, pero creía que lo había puesto, y hasta ahora, que me puse a escribir el siguiente, no me di cuenta del fallo. Hay escenas iguales al otro capítulo, pero es porque es el mismo viaje desde otra perspectiva. Lo siento otra vez, pondré pronto el siguiente y me aseguraré de ponerlo…**

-¡James, Sirius! ¡Haced el favor de bajar de una vez, que vais a llegar tarde!-gritó la madre del primero.

Ambos bajaron corriendo y haciendo un gran estrépito por el ruido de los baúles.

-Que conste que no es mi culpa. Si "alguien" no hubiera pasado media hora frente al espejo para luego despeinarse el cabello en cuanto se distrae, ya nos habríamos ido-contó Sirius con voz de mártir. James gruñó.

-No todos tenemos un pelo que se peina con una pasada.

-Siento decírtelo, Cornamenta, pero creo que ni yo ni nadie notamos la diferencia entre que te peines y que no lo hagas.

-No empecéis-les reprochó la madre de James.

-¿Y Heather?-preguntó Sirius.

-No lo sé, ya debería estar aquí.

-¿Veis? No soy el único que se retrasa-dijo James.

-Ya, pero yo no me he pasado media hora delante del espejo perdiendo el tiempo, yo estaba dormida y recuperando energías-dijo Heather apareciendo de pronto-. Buenos días, señora Potter, la puerta estaba abierta, espero no haber interrumpido ninguna reunión familiar.

-Para nada. Bueno chicos, de prisa que para mañana es tarde.

-¿Para qué tanta prisa? Solo tenemos que llegar al Caldero Chorreante y llevamos una hora de adelanto-dijo James.

-Esto… bueno, últimamente, con el asunto del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ha habido mucho follón, y no he podido conseguiros coches del ministerio. Tendréis que ir a pie.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos.

-Adiós mamá, te quiero, te escribiré una vez a la semana si no estoy muy liado-dijo James de carrerilla, cogiendo el baúl, su lechuza y un puñado de polvos flu, y metiéndose por la chimenea.

-Adiós, señora Potter, muchísimas gracias por todo-dijo Sirius entrando por la chimenea tan campante.

-Adiós, señora Potter, que pase un buen día-se despidió Heather cogiendo su baúl, el de Sirius, una lechuza y a un perro y entrando por la chimenea. En cuanto pisaron el suelo del Caldero Chorreante salieron escopetados rumbo a la estación. James llegó resoplando, Sirius estaba, milagrosamente, fresco como una rosa (y mucho más guapo. Quizás su estado se debiera al hecho de que iba ligero de peso) y Heather bufaba e iba un trecho por detrás, por cortesía del peso extra.

-¡Hey! ¡En una semana hay luna nueva! ¡Y no hemos planeado nada para este año!-exclamó Sirius de pronto.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Y tampoco hemos pensado en la broma de bienvenida de Quejicus!-exclamó James.

-James, tu alma gemela a las doce-avisó Heather en un susurró forzado-. ¡Hola chicas!-gritó.

-Hola-musitó Lily mirando a James, que acababa de reparar en su presencia.

-Hola, Evans-dijo James con un voz madura y que quería parecer indiferente.

-Heather…-murmuró Rachel.

Heather puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, no me he convertido en la criada de Black.

-¿Entonces qué puñetas haces con su baúl?

-Perdí una apuesta-luego miró a Sirius-. Te dejo el baúl en el primer vagón libre que vea.

Y sin más atravesó la barrera. Lily la siguió sin dirigirle una sola palabra a James y Rachel la imitó. James gruñó.

-Tranquilo, James, un día de estos te hará caso. Además, este año tengo un plan-lo consoló Sirius. Ambos atravesaron la barrera.

-¿No será otro plan del tipo: conquista en diez pasos made in Sirius? Los resultados fueron horribles-se quejó James con voz de mártir.

-No-dijo Sirius con autosuficiencia-. Ah, y no insultes a los pasos. A mí siempre me dan resultados. No es mi culpa que Evans sea una especie de tipo de chica no identificada. Mi plan es este: soborno y conquista. Primero sobornas a Evans con una jugosa recompensa si sale contigo. Luego, le pones un plazo de tiempo para aceptar. Y en ese plazo de tiempo la conquistas.

Ambos subieron al tren.

-¿Y _cómo_ exactamente la conquisto? ¡Lo he probado todo!

-No te desanimes. Aún te queda una carta por jugar.

Entonces llegaron al compartimiento donde estaban Remus Lupin y Petter.

-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente Petter.

-Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?-preguntó Remus con calma.

-Bueno, no ha empezado el curso y Cornamenta ya se ha visto, si no ignorado, sí rechazado-dijo Sirius sentándose con dramatismo.

-¡Y no sé que hacer!-dijo James exagerando un gesto de desesperación.

-Creo que no quiero saber en que va a desembocar este improvisado teatro ambulante del drama. En mi opinión el problema está en tu actitud James-dijo Remus.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi actitud?! ¡A todas las chicas les encanta!

-Pero que yo sepa, a ti no te interesan todas las chicas, sino una llamada Lily Evans. Medita eso. Yo, si me disculpáis, me voy a la reunión de prefectos-dijo Remus saliendo. En ese momento el tren se puso en marcha.

-¿Y cuál es esa carta que me queda por jugar?-preguntó James cambiado su actitud de dramática a educadamente interesada.

-Bueno, hasta ahora has estado jugando a ciegas con Evans. Declaraciones al azar, o con planes duramente realizados pero sin ningún tipo de comprobación han demostrado no servir para nada, porque para empezar, no sabes lo suficiente de Evans, aparte de lo poco que escuchas y/o averiguas. Y pese a tu empeño, no has hecho uso de la mayor fuente de información. Alguien que conoce a Evans como la palma de su mano.

-¡¿Quién?!-preguntó James histérico.

-Heather Jásper.

James se quedó de piedra. Sirius sacudió la mano delante de sus ojos, y al ver que no reaccionaba se puso a hablar con Colagusano de lo que habían hecho en verano. Peter se había aburrido bastante y Sirius sugirió que la próxima vez pasase unos días con James y él. Estaban sugiriendo jugar una partida a los naipes explosivos cuando James, más vale tarde que nunca, reaccionó.

-¡No puedo creer que no se hubiera ocurrido antes! ¡Esta noche se lo pregunto! ¡Canuto, eres un genio!-gritó James rebosante de alegría.

-Cornamenta, vas a conseguir que me sonroje. Ya lo sabía, pero está bien que le confirmen a uno sus virtudes.

-Claro, que esto tengo que planearlo con detenimiento. Puedo ofrecerle cincuenta galeones y darle de plazo hasta navidad… sí, pero cuanto antes mejor…-musitó James seriamente.

-¿Crees que tenga algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple?-preguntó Sirius a Petter.

-¿Un qué?

-¡Cuando encuentre a Lily se va a enterar!-gritó Remus entrando de golpe. Todos se sobresaltaron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Petter tembloroso. La última vez que había visto a Remus enfadado fue a principios de quinto, y había sido porque James y Sirius habían gastado sus reservas de chocolate en una broma para Quejicus.

En eso llegó el carrito de las golosinas.

-¿Queréis algo, chicos?-preguntó amablemente.

-¡Todo lo que lleve chocolate!-exclamó Remus, mientras los ojos le brillaban de golpe.

-Nosotros queremos todo lo demás del carrito-dijo James nerviosamente. La mujer les entregó lo que querían y se fue otra vez a llenarlo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó James con nerviosismo evidente. Aún recordaba lo horrible que había sido aguantar a Remus la noche de su anterior enfado.

-Lily no se ha presentado a la reunión de prefectos. Tenía cosas muy importantes que decirle, además de que me esperaba algo más de responsabilidad por su parte. También he tenido que justificarla, como el otro prefecto de Griffindor y hacer la ronda solo.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-¡Que vosotros tengáis el sentido de la responsabilidad de un trol no significa que los demás también! Es más, me voy a buscarla ahora mismo…-rezongó. Los otros tres lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron delante del compartimiento de las chicas… (Sabían cual era porque siempre estaban en el mismo)-¡Lily! ¿Se puede saber qué asuntos tan importantes te han impedido ir a la reunión de prefectos?-preguntó. Lily escupió el jugo de calabaza que se estaba bebiendo sobre el murciélago de Peige.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja a Crucio en paz!-protestó esta.

-Eso, deja al murciélago con el nombre de la maldición imperdonable de la tortura en paz. Y ya puestos, deja de escupir encima de las cosas, que ahora apesta a zumo de calabaza-le espetó Rachel.

-¡Lo siento Remus! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-Es normal Lily. Estabas demasiado ocupada discutiendo con Heather sobre eso que tiene por amigos y sobre lo masoquista que eres-la tranquilizó Rachel.

-¡Deja de decir que soy masoquista solo por hacer lo correcto!

-¡¿A qué te refieres cuando hablas de eso que tiene Heather por amigos?!-preguntó Sirius. Esta le miró como si fuera idiota.

-Bueno, no esperarás que ofenda a la gente tratándoos como si pertenecierais al grupo. Aunque así también ofendo a las cosas… gracias, no me había dado cuenta, tendré que pedirles perdón.

El flash de una cámara los interrumpió.

-Venga, seguid, que las caras que ponéis valen oro-les incitó Heather mientras sujetaba su cámara."¿Y si estoy armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua? Yo tambiñen me despisto a veces…" pensó Remus. Se volvió hacia Lily.

-Todo el mundo se despista de vez en cuando, lo siento, soy un exagerado.

-No es verdad, yo tendría que haber estado allí. ¿Una rana de chocolate?

Remus, llevándose dos docenas de ranas de chocolate, se fue mientras decía:

-Bueno chicos, os veré en el vagón.

-¿Evans, quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó James.

-¡No! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿A quién habré matado en otra vida?-preguntó Lily.

-Venga Lily, que seas la única que no ha tenido una cita en su vida no significa nada. Ten en cuenta que todo es culpa del jefe-la consoló Heather.

-Así se habla, maestra del tacto-dijo Rachel en tono mordaz. Lily miró a James.

-Potter, si valoras tu vida, ¡lárgate!

-Evans, no exageres. Solo es una cita de nada. Si lo haces te dejaré en paz por el resto de tu vida, te lo prometo.

-No pienso malgastar ni un segundo contigo.

-¿Y si hacemos un trato? ¿Cincuenta galeones y la libertad?-preguntó James con fanfarronería-No tienes que responder ahora. Tienes de plazo hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Adiós-y se fue. Colagusano le siguió y Sirius se quedó lo justo para decir:

-Peligro, recuerda, se mala, métete en líos y no vayas a ningún sin un bote de sahmpoo.

-Black, recuerda, no hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia, no dejes que te tome fotos cualquiera que no sea yo y ten cuidado con los lobos.

Ambos levantaron el pulgar y Sirius se fue.

-Parecéis críos-comentó Remus de muy buen humor mientras devoraba una rana de chocolate, de vuelta a su compartimiento.

-¿Por qué romper la costumbre de toda una vida?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo. James sonrió.

-Sí, pero la cosa ha cambiado. Antes era ella la que te incitaba a meterte en líos y tú el que le ordenaba a no hacer nada divertido en tu ausencia-comentó James.

-Bueno, éramos solo unos críos.

-Y lo seguís pareciendo-comentó Remus.

-Es lógico. Igual que los es que Remus no pueda dejar de parecer un amargado de los libros adicto al chocolate-comentó Sirius. Él y Remus empezaron una discusión tonta, que Petter observaba comiendo como si viera la tele y en la que James metía baza para ambos bandos de vez en cuando. Y así, entre risas y chinchándose mutuamente, los merodeadores llegaron a Hogwarts.

**Notas finales: lo de siempre, si queréis la continuación, pinchad en GO ******


End file.
